Catastrophe
by EmmaMary
Summary: a collection of hp100 drabbles. And while she would sit and critique his paper he would sit and critique her. ALL RHr, extremly fluffy and short and sweet.
1. Oceans

Disclaimer: on my user page but I own nothing.

**Hello All! I decided to put up all the stories I write for hp100 on livejournal here. I decided to put them all in one story; I took the idea from Daydreamer731, so thanks a bunch. None of the chapters have any relation to one another, except that they might have the same challenge category and most of them will be Ron Hermione because that is easiest to write for me. So I hope you enjoy and please comment.**

**Off to the first drabble.**

**

* * *

**

Challenge: Liquid

Title: Oceans

Date: 1-1-06

She cried a lot these days. It was the only thing she could do while she waited.

Waited to see if her best friend and the love of her life was alive.

She cried lakes and rivers and seas for him.

Her friends and family were surprised that there were even anymore deserts left in the world.

She really didn't know how to stop crying.

Until one day, the best day.

And when Ron walked through the door, Hermione was in his arms in an instant, and all the oceans and seas and every last backyard swimming pool dried up.


	2. Shower Drains

**I Own Nothing**

Challenge: Liquid

Title: Shower Drains

Date:1-1-06

* * *

All her body and soul felt was cold now.

The only time her body received heat was in the shower.

The water was hotter than most could take. It washed over her leaving her skin burning and red.

She took hour long showers; after all, it really was the only time her face was wet with something other than her tears.

She noticed the drain one day, all the water that had warmed her skin fell into its depths, never to do the same again.

Much like Ron.

Hermione wondered why the hell she was comparing Ron to a shower.


	3. Mistakes

**I own nothing**

Challenge: Critical

Title: Mistakes

Date: 1-7-06

* * *

She would read her paper twenty times over, reviewing every last paragraph, line, word, and letter.

Then he would beg for her to scrutinize his too. Not because he cared about what he got on the paper, but so he could watch her while she was doing so.

The way her forehead scrunched and her eyes twinkled, or when she tried to suppress a smile when she read something utterly amazing, or utterly stupid.

And while she would sit and critique his paper he would sit and critique her.

Hermione always found many mistakes.

Ron never found a single one.


	4. Force of Attraction

**I own nothing**

Challenge: Draw

Title: Force of Attraction

Date: 1-18-06

* * *

He gets you riled and irritated. He infuriates you beyond belief. You cannot stand him.

Yet you are drawn to him.

His crooked smile, his blue eyes. The way his ears turn red from embarrassment. They way he makes you smile.

You hate how much you bicker and how often a row will occur

But you are drawn to the way his voice raises and how his face deepens. He gets you so god damn flustered and you hate him for it.

As much as you cannot not stand him.

You are way to drawn to him _not_ to notice.


	5. His

**I own nothing**

Challenge: Transformation

Title: His

Date: 1-28-06

* * *

Big bushy hair, large front teeth, her eyes always glued to a book.

She was his and Harry's best friend. Someone to talk to, someone that would explain homework to him. No matter how bossy she was that fact never changed.

The all of the sudden it was like she had transformed.

She became pretty, no, beautiful. He started to have pains in his stomach every time she talked about Krum, or helped any other boy with their homework, even if it was only Harry.

And one day she went from being his and Harry's best friend, to just, _his_.


	6. Silence

**I own nothing**

Challenge: Bound

Title: Silence

Date: 1-31-06

* * *

Silence. A sound some hated. A sound some loved.

Yet it was never completely silent, just quiet. A soft page turning, or the feet and chairs scratching on the wood floors.

The million of colors on all the different bindings, not one the same as another.

As much as she loved this place sometimes, it was threatening. She could never know as much as it did, and suddenly she had lost her identity, because that was who she was, smart.

And she wouldn't have anywhere hide.

But then there was Ron, and suddenly, the library was kind of stuck up.


	7. Brains

**I own nothing**

Challenge: heart

Title: brains

Date:2-13-06

**AN- This one didnt even get up on LJ partly beacuse even though i love the beginingi dont like how the last line flows and i need good endings in drabbles, and partly beacuse my life is hectic, time flies, and i forgot.**

* * *

"You know love doesn't come from the heart, it comes from the brain"

"I think it's supposed to be symbolic Hermione." Ron smirked.

"Yeah well it's a stupid symbol." She pouted.

"Think of it this way, the heart pumps blood though your veins, keeping you alive, and love circulates though you as well."

She smiled softly

"When did you get so smart" He smiled and kissed her, when he pulled away the look on her face made him laugh.

"You still think its wrong"

"It is"

"Hermione"

"Love is a feeling, which your brain controls"

"Fine, I brain you Hermione"


	8. Cards

**I own nothing**

Challenge: heart

Title: Cards

Date: 2-13-06

* * *

Every year the only thing Ron could afford for Valentines Day were hand made cards.

Hermione had five already, with pictures of a little cupid, flowers, or little pink designs.

Her sixth year her card held a picture of a kiss mark.

"Why not hearts Ron, why don't you ever draw hearts"

"My mom always said hearts mean love, so I'm waiting till I fall in love, and then she will get hearts."

Hermione's heart almost broke, but Lavenders didn't have hearts on it either."

One year later, Hermione looked at her card from Ron.

With seven hearts drawn on.


	9. Boost

**I own nothing**

Challenge: Olympics/ higher, faster, stronger

Title: Boost

Date: 2-13-06

* * *

Four, that's how many Hogwarts students had been kicked off their respectable house quidditch teams for using the magical equivalent to steroids.

So when Ron's performance had increased greatly he was called in for a meeting with McGonagall

"It seems you have been performing, higher, faster and stronger these past couple of weeks." She asked

"I have had a boost"

"Of what sort Mr. Weasley"

"A bit of a confidence boost"

Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly.

"Her names Hermione Granger"

Ron threw her his famous lopsided smile.

She shot one right back, and excused him without a second guess.

* * *

AN- Te he, tell me what connotation you take from this, beacuse while i was writting it the confidence boost was reffering to the fact that they were together and happy and she made him happy by being with him. Then as i read it i saw the Oh so very dirty connontation. I had ppl telling me dirty Ron and Mcgonagall was hot! LOL. So if you didnt read this as dirty, good for you, if you did i have one word for you.

SOAP,

but that doenst mean you have to _use_ this soap.


	10. Wonderwall

This one didnt make it up either, i always forget i have them written.

Discalimer- I own nothing, not Harry Potter or the song Wonderwall that is performed by Ryan Adam and Oasis.

Title- Wonderwall

Challenge- Lyrics

Date- 2-20

* * *

I don't believe that anybody that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

The way you make me laugh. How you will always seem to stick up for me, even when I ask you not to. How you always seem to know I love you for it.

How much you love your family, that I hope to be a part of someday.

Your smile, your eyes, your hair. Your strong arms, that lately I'm always in, crying or weeping.

Cause I'm falling apart.

But maybe your're gonna be the one that saves me, after all, you're my _wonderwall._


	11. Karate

Title- Karate

Challenge- Board

Date- 12-10

* * *

"If muggles can do it, how hard can it be?"

"But they're trained Ronald."

He shrugged off her comment, handing her a plank of thin wood.

"Hold it tight." He grinned down at her.

She nodded, and he slammed down his fist, breaking the board in half, his face didn't show a single ounce of pain.

"Good Job" Hermione smiled, almost triumphantly, walking inside and leaving him behind.

As she closed the door she heard a muffled scream coming from the young man's mouth, she smiled; didn't he know he didn't have to impress her now that they were together?


	12. Notes

Title- Notes

Challenge- Board

Date- 12-10

* * *

_Hermione I'm board._

The note flew into her book from across the table, and she had to hold in a smile.

_You mean bored, you're not a plank of wood._

He grimaced as he took back the note.

_Hermione I'm bored._

_Study._

_Or you could meet me in the broom closet in two minutes._

He winked at her, and she blushed. Scowling, she scribbled something on the scrap of parchment, and threw it back.

_Make it ten, at least let me finish this essay._

She could detect a slight pinkness to his ears as he slowly packed up his things.


	13. Debris

Title- Debris

Challenge- Board

Date- 12-10

* * *

She choked on the debris in the air as she opened her eyes taking in her surroundings.

Rubble was everywhere; floorboards could not be distinguished from tables or beams.

Hermione didn't want to think about all the bodies lying trapped under them, until she remember who had been with her when the building crumbled.

Pulling herself from under the broken boards she began screaming his name, until she caught a flicker of ginger hair.

But the dead body she pulled out from the rubble had hair too long, and a face too scared.

Sadness was far from her first feeling.


End file.
